dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kal-El (Smallville)
Speed Force Conduit Clark is now connected to the Speed-Force as of Smallville: Haunted, therefore it should be added to his list of superpowers. --Superior Spider-Man (talk) 21:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Crisis on Infinite Earths Should this page get updated with information from the Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover or shouldn't a separate page be created with the title Kal-El (Arrowverse: Earth-167)? Yes, Earth-167 in the Arrowversehas similarities to Smallville (TV Series) but there are certain events that are contradictory to the actual show. Assuming the cameo scene took place in 2019, it was stated by Lois that Clark gave up his powers a decade ago, meaning in 2009, during which Season 9 took place. On the show, however, he still had his powers as late as 2018. While Clark Kent (Arrowverse: Earth-167) is played by Tom Welling and went through extremely similar events, I don't think this is the exact same Kal-El from the show Smallville, which is why I believe separate pages should be created for the character, same for Lois Lane of Arrowverse: Earth-167. : I'd like to note the toy tractor, that Earth-38 Lex Luthor steps on. Looking at toy websites, it's something that is suitable for kids aged 3 and up. No reference to Lois and Clark having children were made in 2017 or 2018 (nor did Lois appear pregnant in 2018). So, if the Smallville proper versions had children, they would have to be basically newborn in 2019. Too young for toy tractors or making a mess in the house (that a season 10 storyline had them selling).KylieMfever (talk) 07:39, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :: If we'd want to nitpick: They're shown to own an antique red truck, that they never had on the show. They had modern trucks (in season 6 and 7, Clark owned a 2007 Toyota Tundra). Doubt they would've traded the modern (safer) truck, for an old one. Before the crossover, Guggenheim declared that season 11 would be canon, which had Earth-9 destroyed in 2012. Yet, this crossover have it be destroyed in 2019. After being told of the Crisis, Clark makes no reference to the League (or other superheroes), that he probably should inform about this matter (allowing them to handle it). Raising the question, if there are other superheroes in this universe.KylieMfever (talk) 08:45, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::This also applies to Earth-96 Superman. The same, or simply the same look and (partial) history? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:37, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: Don't forget Earth-89 and its living Joker.KylieMfever (talk) 15:39, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::In fairness though, we glossed over these kind of differences differences with New Frontier/Red Son and Earth-21/Earth-30. It just feels wrong in this case to take these well established works and shove them under something else based on ten seconds of footage. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:53, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::Do I understand correctly that we don't perceive Guggenheim and his tweets? — Karl Meing (talk) 17:32, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: Tweets or not, there are several canonical elements in last night's crossover that doesn't line up with the show's (and the Season 11 comic) timeline. Also, Smallville had its own Earth-2 that clearly has absolutely nothing to do with this Earth-2 as well as a universe called Earth-9 being destroyed by The Monitors in the Season 11 comics which took place in 2012 as opposed to the Arrowverse's Earth-9 (the one with the Titans cameo) getting wiped by anti-matter in 2019. Smallville appears to be the most awkward and convoluted of the Crisis cameos when it comes to consistency of events (17:45, December 10, 2019 (UTC)) :::: These are common mistakes that they make even in Arrowverse. I'm just wondering about the Joker, who, according to Guggenheim, did not die at all. — Karl Meing (talk) 18:02, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :::: For all we know someone else became the Joker after the original one died.--Mr Rinn (talk) 18:10, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::Janitorial message: "tweets" don't exist without a link to them. :::::Human being message: if you've got to fanwank away a dead character by making up a successor, Hanlon'd razor says just make it a separate universe. :::::Admin message: We'll have to wait for this event to end before we make any big decision. The only one I'll make now is we will never move the existing universes to (Arrowverse: Earth-Whatever). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:14, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Do you really want to consider the canon of the living Joker? I'm not suggesting a change, I'm just asking. I do not like what Guggenheim says about this "theory" since 2015 and that he was allowed to implement it. — Karl Meing (talk) 18:24, December 10, 2019 (UTC) What about Black Lightning (TV Series)? In my opinion, I think it makes sense for the universes of older TV shows and movies (like Smallville, Flash 1990, Burtonverse and Batman 1996 to not get moved to to (Arrowverse: Earth-whatever), but given that Black Lightning is a current show on the CW along with the Arrowverse shows, I think at least the characters from that show should be renamed to (Arrowverse: Earth-?). It would be consistent with how Supergirl (TV Series) characters were renamed (Arrowverse: Earth-38) a few years back. Plus, there aren't that many Black Lightning characters who already have pages on here, so it could be simple. Just giving my thoughts. (Cerowe1992 (talk) 18:37, December 10, 2019 (UTC)) :(Arrowverse: Earth-38) was, with hindsight, a mistake for SEO and UX reasons. Making more mistakes because we made one is stupid. I'd rather move Earth-38 back. I've yet to hear a move argument that trumps SEO, UX and common sense. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:51, December 10, 2019 (UTC) This multiverse is called the Arrowverse, so I don't think we should move non-CW series or movies that premiered long before the 2012 Arrow Pilot. Is there even enough in-universe proof to only even consider moving Burtonverse to Arrowverse: Earth-89? The idea of a 70-year old Burtonverse-Batman fighting a Nicholson-Joker in his 80s seems a little bit absurd. Even the Batman from TDKR was only in his 50s. Not to mention, bringing back the Joker would betray Tim Burton's original vision, a retcon that renders the character's death scene in the 1989 movie meaningless. Should we revise the Joker's biography after 30 years because of one tiny newspaper article that was only visible for a few seconds? — The Gotham Knight (talk) 20:16, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :There are also a few other details that seem off, the Bat-Signal looks nothing like the one from the original movie series. And why is Alexander Knox holding an issue of the Gotham Gazette (that never appeared in the Burtonverse series), isn't he working for the Gotham Globe? To be on the safe side, I regard Arrowverse: Earth-89 as a separate universe that is similar to the Burtonverse in many ways, but not entirely identical. Just like the 2002 Birds of Prey series takes place in a different reality, even though it used the same Burtonverse visuals (like the 1989 Batsuit and Catwoman's suit from Batman Returns) — The Gotham Knight (talk) 20:19, December 10, 2019 (UTC) : The scene starts with a shot inside the Kent house. The camera passes three newspaper articles about Superman. The first features the headline: "CAPED WONDER STUNS CITY". From context, it's presumably supposed to be an early (if not the first) article about Clark as a superhero (as all articles are about Superman). "Identity" had the first article about him (in that context) sport the headline: "FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET". Clark also didn't wear a cape until 2011, by that time the world was already aware of him ("Masquerade" shows people in London be familiar with him) and had been calling him "the Blur" for years. The impression you get from the articles (the first two headlines are taken from Superman the Movie. The third appears in "Homecoming", but the article recounts the events of "Billion Dollar Limited", not a specific Smallville event) is that the "Blur years" never happened (and that he went directly to Superman). Also, that these three might be the most important or noteworthy articles about Superman (the last one, him stopping a billion dollar train robbery... nothing about him moving a planet with his bare hands?).KylieMfever (talk) 15:02, December 12, 2019 (UTC) :: The scene makes no references to Smallville specific events. Quite the opposite. When Clark mentions the multiverse being in danger, Lois starts laughing and thinks that he is trying to tell a joke. They dealt with multiple universes in both season 10 and 11. Yet, here, the notion of a multiverse is considered absurd by Lois.KylieMfever (talk) 19:37, December 13, 2019 (UTC)